


Journey to the Distant Shore  6: Stay the Course and You'll find Paydirt

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully travel to Placerville, Nevada, to thwart a planned movie about them. They must be careful.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  6: Stay the Course and You'll find Paydirt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Stay the Course and You'll find Paydirt

## Stay the Course and You'll find Paydirt

### by Pattie

Part 6/?: Journey to the Distant Shore 

Title: Stay the Course and You'll Find Paydirt 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: NC-17 

Classification: MSR, Adventure, Humour 

Summary: In Part 6 of this series, Mulder and Scully are on their way, finally, to getting out of the morass of despair, boredom, everything-for-nothing efforts, and lost personal dignity no one can replace. They DO have friends! "The Future" is fightable! 

Disclaimer: All characters, references to characters past and present belong to CC, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. Any fictitious characters are my creation. The invisible friends... I don't have any. If they're yours, get them out of my house! This is fanfic. They might get jealous! 

6:30 p.m., Glen's Motor Inn,  
Placerville, Nevada 

Mulder checked Scully and himself into a room, and ran out into pouring rain to retrieve their bags from the van. After running into their lodging, he mischievously smiled and opened his arms. 

"If I checked us in as "Billy and Maggie Freeman", then I MUST carry you over the threshhold!" Before Scully's open mouth could utter a word, he scooped her up and carried her outside and back over the threshhold. "Some day, Scully, we will do this as Mr. and Mrs. Fox and Dana Mulder." 

She faced him seriously. "Are you asking me to marry you?" 

"In a way. When I do, I want to do it the right way, as ourselves, and in a very special time and place." 

"Hope so." She preoceeded to check out the acommodations. "The tub has a plug and a shiny glaze, air freshener, we have a small microwave oven with complementary Kernel Butter's Popping Corn, a better dinette set than last time -- no splinters, the bed has magic fingers, and LOOK at that sofa!" 

"Leather! My favourite! We could put the magic fingers to use, too," he grinned. "Let's get something to eat." 

"I'll order a pizza." As Scully went to the phone book and phone beside the sofa, she remembered what she'd wanted to ask Mulder before they did the threshhold boogie. "What were the instructions in the van?" 

Mulder sat on the sofa, leaned back and stretched his feet out. "Wait for John and Monica to call, no cell calls out yet, and no one in the entire F.B.I. has been assigned to look for us yet. Doggett made sure to research that well. They're still keeping their eyes and ears open at the Bureau, just in case. Monica's a very good hacker, apparently. Call in the order and I'll tell you the rest later," he whispered, kissing her tenderly and searchingly. "No garlic! I have a date with a wild woman tonight!" He threw up his arms and kicked his legs. "And she's all I can handle!" 

Scully laughed. It felt good to laugh, not just smile. This was genuine laughter. "All right, large, no garlic, ginger ale for you, diet soda for me, and then... let the games begin!" Scully picked out a pizza place, started dialing, and before they knew it, the pizza was on it's way. 

"I know you have a thing for delivery guys," Mulder chided her. 

"Your my only delivery guy that matters,' she jibed back. 

After the empty box, cans and napkins were disposed of, it was veg-out time on the sofa. The 11:00 news was about the equivalent of that of any similarly populated city. "The same eveywhere," Mulder remarked. 

"You can't get mid-80 degree temperatures with 90% humidity very often in Washington, though," Scully mused. "The air smells so clean out here. Now, what was the rest of YOUR news, Billy "Spunky Freeman, my big boy..." she uttered the last three words in a Betty Boop voice just oozong sexuality with her eyes. 

"Well, Doggett and Reyes are taking any cases they can which will bring them anywhere NEAR us, which is why we'll be getting calls, news, lots of help, and they're going to steer us on a journey to my Dad's house." 

"Good... I'm very glad to hear that, because I buried a few things in your father's backyard," Scully told him dead seriously. "I knew we'd need them for the time this journey came." 

"Dental floss is much better for your teeth than bones, Scully!" Got her again. He suffered the repercussions immediately as Scully began a fight with the sofa cushions until they were both unwilling to give in. "Time out?" she breathlessly shouted, bending over and gasping. 

"Say uncle!" Mulder shot back and got her with a cushion. "Okay. Seventy laps around Academy grounds!" 

Scully fell to the floor laughing hysterically. "All right. ALL right!" she cried. "Let me catch my breath. Was there anything else I should know?" 

Mulder helped her straighten out the room. "Well, there are a lot of relatively not-so-crowded stores here,. I buried stuff behind my father's house, too, by the way. You've never seen it or heard of it, because I only found out about it while I was on the run last year. Some of it was still in the house. You know me, Scully, I never play out all my good cards unless I really have to." He could no longer suppress a yawn. "I think you'd better get into the tub, relax under those rose-scented bubbles Monica gave you, and I'll shower and get into the Captain's bunk." 

"Good idea. And then, can I play with the Captain's treasure chest?" 

"Uh huh, But first you have to kiss Captain Ahab, and then get into the tub." He leaned into her waiting arms, clicked off the T.V., and a game of tonsil-hockey ensued. Breathlessly, they came up for air. "Insatiable wild one!" 

"Mmm. I like, and you like. This zig-zag navigated voyage is going to be fun to sail with you, Captain." 

Mulder flicked off the lights and was about to get them some beer when the cell phone rang. "Hello!" 

"Mulder, I just wanted to tell you we're in town and say good night to you and Dana. More tomorrow." 

"Good night to you, too, Monica." It would be a long, perilous course, Mulder Billy thought. But it would have its rewards. Something inside him said no effort is ever too hard, no destination ever unreachable when you love and are loved. 

"I have the means, now we'll sail home no matter how long it takes or what we have to do," he whispered, clutching the picture of Scully and William. "Mum and Daddy both love you. Good night, son." 

End of part 6/?   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
